


【panda/ice bear】乘人之危

by cirsp



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirsp/pseuds/cirsp
Summary: panda趁着自己弟弟最疲惫的时候把他强奸了。
Relationships: Grizz & Ice Bear & Panda (We Bare Bears), panda/ice bear
Kudos: 8





	【panda/ice bear】乘人之危

咖啡因这次没有像上一次那样让ice bear发那么久的疯，但还是让兄弟们忙得不可开交。两位哥哥再度收拾完屋子已经是十一二点，屋外木头招牌让动物叼了去筑巢。而ice bear看起来比白天那个状态更糟了，不仅是过度劳累体力不支的原因，他在此基础上还有点发烧。  
“呃，grizz，今晚让他来和我睡吧，这样比较方便我照顾他。”panda伸手摸了摸对方的额头试温，不是很烫，但有那种温温的感觉。平时连打游戏都冰山脸的ice bear有这种体温明显不对劲，一番思索后决定将熊搬到自己房间。  
整理小兄弟身上被褥的爪子停住，grizz有点不解：“你床有点小吧，这样不会很挤吗？要不还是我来看？”  
panda摇头。“……你来的话就把他被子抢走了，而且如果我把miki酱和其他玩偶放下去还是有够我们躺着的空间的。”他把对方抱起来走向房间，被子被这一通动作弄得下滑，大哥赶过来跟在他俩身后，抓起拖地的部分重新给病患盖上。  
ice bear躺在panda没有玩偶的床上。  
刚才grizz把他俩送到房间就回去睡觉了，还顺便关了大厅的灯。房门禁闭着，背景音是森林里深夜的狼嚎、鸟啼和虫类窸窸窣窣的声音，房内光源只有沁人心脾的，从玻璃窗钻进来的月光以及宅男的手机屏幕。  
panda睡不着，他在试着转移注意力，不让自己一直盯着弟弟月光下的脸看。  
天知道他从什么时候开始暗恋自己的小兄弟的，也许是在初次见面有有好感了？  
【聊天记录】  
Tom：所以，你喜欢的那个人现在和你睡在一起？还生了病睡得很沉？  
他犹豫了一下到底是要打her还是he，最终决定用一些模糊的词带过去。  
panda：对……但是我不敢表白。不知道下次这种机会到什么时候才会有了，我真的很犹豫，我怕我开口后破坏我俩之间的关系。  
Tom：别犹豫了，你在想什么，错过这次机会下一次就不知道是什么时候了啊！直接告诉她你喜欢她，要不然偷偷亲一口满足一下自己也行啊！  
panda：不能乘人之危……  
Tom：那我不知道怎么办了，今晚正是好时机，要么你和她干脆地表白，要么你俩继续拖下去。我没建议了，祝你好运。  
翻过身子让自己背对着ice bear，他神色有些凝重。手机刚刚被他伸长胳膊放到电脑桌桌面了，深夜里单身熊猫唯一的娱乐方式被他葬送在20cm外。panda揉揉太阳穴想让自己清醒一点不要再去思考【亲一口ice】这件事，但思绪飘来飘去还是寸步不离小兄弟。  
喂panda，后续工作做好了谁知道你干过这种事呢。他现在累得无法思考啊，还在发热。真的不想试试吗？  
被发现了会怎么办，little bro只喜欢女孩子对吧，这么多年的情谊一吻断送？  
你怎么就这么没胆呢，从幼年一直到现在，你真的没有这种想法？  
……怎么可能没有，更过分的更不应该在我们之间发生的我都有想过，只是不敢做。  
现在人虚弱，疲倦，全身都瘫软在你床上！换做平时你想硬来还打不过他啊！这种好机会什么时候才能有第二次，你真的要这样暗恋一辈子？连亲都只有小时候兄弟之间的晚安吻那种？  
房间的主人直起身来将目标锁定，双手撑在ice bear旁边。弟弟额头还是暖暖的，滚烫的呼吸打在彼此身上，连带着体温都让人想要依恋。月光照亮他们的一半，任凭另一半浸泡在越来越深邃的阴影中，浮尘浮沉于空中等气流卷走，暧昧分子不停地在两熊之间做不规则运动。  
panda低下头吻住ice bear，进行了一个漫长的，汲取对方氧气的亲吻仪式。  
几声呜咽从嘴部泄出，ice感到不适了。但哥哥越做越过分，舌尖撬开牙齿扫荡唾液，唇纹与唇纹互相摩擦契合，以不时流出来的无色液体润滑。panda尝到口腔里的咖啡和茶味，以及一点淡淡的奶香，于是心满意足地放过了病人的嘴唇。  
既然下定决心要做，那就做全套。他翻出柜子里用来保湿的凡士林。  
抹满一指的润滑膏，他掰开他的腿挤进去，宅男试着先伸一根手指想给ice bear慢慢适应的机会。这让白毛熊类感到不适，冷汗冒出来顺着肌肉纹理滑落。这感觉就像在开辟一片新的海域，前路不够潮湿，但是却过于温暖，发烧的副作用此时此刻让panda感到愉悦和期待。对方扭了扭腰像是抗拒，因为生病更加低沉的嗓音没有失去磁性，呻吟断断续续，时不时冒出来几声哼唧听得panda的性器更硬。肠肉很烫，很紧，想要破开不是件容易的事。高温捂化了膏体，让他在兄弟身体里的探索容易了一点，可是仅凭这些还远远不够。  
果断加入第二指和更多的凡士林，有了刚刚的经验，这次的膏体融化得更快。哥哥努力回想本子网站上的内容，两指撑开肠壁，一面扩张一面寻找那个所谓的前列腺的位置。  
当ice剧烈地颤了颤身子时，他知道他成功了 。  
疯狂对着这一块肉质凸起碾压，甚至用指甲轻轻划过，ice bear的颤抖随着panda的动作起伏更明显了，能彰显出他变化的还有开始流水的后穴和逐渐变得色情的呻吟。舔舐身下熊脸部越来越浓的潮红色，顺带将汗珠也一并抹去，毛发沾了水的口感有点奇怪，但他还是缓缓地品尝爱人白色的绒毛。动作小心翼翼，甚至神情都虔诚得像是在祈祷。  
可不能让他醒过来。  
水开始有点多了，从洞口流到床单上，但在panda看来还不够。小半罐润滑膏被塞进肠道按在前列腺上反复摩擦过去，终于和着之前融化的润滑膏和肠液发出像样的水声。他用舌头梳理整齐ice bear身上柔软顺滑的短毛，吸吮弟弟的左胸，另一只手时不时揉捏剩下那个被冷落的乳头。他也硬了，淡色的生殖器在月光下显得稍微有点可爱。窗外夜色注视着这场兄弟淫奸，又有动物的声音在外面响起。国宝没因为几声尖叫停下扩张，反而变本加厉伸进第三根手指，撑开小兄弟湿热的内里不断挑逗。  
是时候上正菜了，panda抽出手指揉两把ice bear软乎乎的尾巴，小穴还一时之间不知道发生了什么，空虚地吸吮空气。  
现在panda的前端已经硬得流水，但他不敢一捅到底。扶稳根部对着弟弟的屁股缓缓插入一个龟头，对方因为体内被外来者侵入感到难受，从口中发出几声闷哼，腰扭动着想要逃离这块硬得像铁的东西。  
panda有一刻恍惚，弟弟的后面太会吸了 。没给他机会，二哥把ice bear的腿掰得更开，故技重施地亲上对方的唇后在他身子里横冲直撞，直到把一整根性器都埋进兄弟湿漉漉的小洞。  
ice bear很疼，从他紧皱的眉头就能看出来，两只熊的呼吸都逐渐急促。他的里面太紧太热，肠肉急不可耐地蠕动着想要排走这个肉棒，却只让他更感到舒爽。试着动了动阴茎，ice bear随着动作的幅度小声呻吟，身体也更加敏感。肠液打湿panda的柱身和囊袋，让他可以更方便地操干身下熊的屁股。甬道给他的快感完全就是那种能使人头皮发麻的上瘾，panda越操越觉得今晚这次赌博值得，喜欢的熊内里湿热紧致，吸得他想马上挺进最深处射在里面。  
三管齐下，panda用手摩擦弟弟流水的肉棒，另一只手按揉他硬挺的乳头。呻吟现在听来甚至像带了哭腔，黑白的熊像是撒娇一样咬住对方耳朵舔湿后往里呼气，下半身打桩机似的对着前列腺操。ice bear身体剧烈颤抖，一抬左腿想要踢掉什么东西，但在还是呜呜叫着七零八落的词射出来后无力地下垂。精液在他身上不明显，只是将柔软的白皮毛打湿。panda起了坏心，把对方的液体抹在穴口周围，一进一出将弟弟的精液尽数操进去，融在肠液和凡士林里了。  
他们汗津津的，身上是各种各样的体液。连接处让上面的熊操出白沫，而panda又勉强伸进一指按揉前列腺。小兄弟被这过分的动作吓得四肢扑腾，在几次极深的抽插刺激下终归软了下来。而他享受高温肠道的吸吮，北极熊紧得他想早泄，但显然再硬着阴茎大开大合的感觉会爽多了。他操得ice bear难受得流泪，每一下活塞动作都让他带着气音呻吟，只能说点破碎的词句。北极熊眼皮打架，努力想睁开眼睛，看样子是被panda这番动作搞醒了。  
哥哥舔去他的泪珠挺胯，对着深处射精，一股脑射满了紧小的肠道流出来。而ice bear紧绷的双脚颤着垮下来，头虚弱地歪向没有月光的右边，尚在不应期的性器抖动几下射出一小滩浊液，没力气再醒过来了。


End file.
